Degrassi: TNG Season 2
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 2 follows a group of high school freshmen and 8th graders in the 2002-2003 school year. They will deal with issues like crushes, sexuality, friendships, academic stress, and more. This season adds two new main characters. CHARACTERS: 'Adults: ' Principal Raditch- Degrassi's principal from the old days. Archibald/Archie "Snake" Simpson- Spike's date/fiance. Christina "Spiker" Nelson- Emma's mom. Joey Jeremiah (new)- A Degrassi graduate. He married Craig's mother before she died. 'Freshmen: ' Paige Michalchuk- A diva and fashionista. Craig Manning (new)- A rich kid who is abused. Theresa "Terri" MacGregor- A plus-sized model. Ashley Kerwin- A lonely and misunderstood girl. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- A school bully. James "Jimmy" Brooks- A tolerant athlete. Marco Del Rossi- A questioning high schooler. Eleanor "Ellie" Nash- Marco's best friend. Hazel Aden- Paige's best friend. '8th Grade: ' Emma Nelson- An environmentalist and human rights activist. Liberty Van Zandt- A good-girl. James Tiberius "J.T." Yorke- Class clown. Tobias "Toby" Isaacs- Computer nerd. Manuela "Manny" Santos- Emma's best friend. Sean Cameron- A flunked bad-boy. Trailers and opening theme song: Opening theme song- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEe6uYreKRo thumb|300px|right|Degrassi season 2 delves into some deeper trouble with petty issues. Episodes: When Doves Cry- As Degrassi expands into a high school as well as a middle school, new kid Craig is abused by his dad. J.T. gets to date Paige, but he quickly finds that it was a scam. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- After Emma learns something surprising about her mother, she, Manny, Craig, Jimmy, Spinner and Marco attend the '80's dance with the seniors. Karma Chameleon- Ashley tries to regain everyone's trust; Toby crushes on Spinner's adoptive sister, Kendra, who is a seventh grader. Weird Science- Liberty tells Emma that Snake was biased towards her in the science fair; Spinner deals with puberty issues. Drive- Ashley tries to fit in with Ellie, while Craig and his friends take a drive in Joey's car over the weekend. Shout (parts 1&2)- Paige is raped by a guy that she had a crush on, and the aftermath stresses and embarasses her; Liberty and Toby struggle to maintain their friendship with J.T.. Mirror in the Bathroom- Toby resorts to desperate measures to lose weight for the wrestling team; Terri hides her plus-sized model status from her friends. Take My Breath Away- Ellie and Hazel both write love notes to Marco anonymously; Craig is aksed by Manny on a date. Don't Believe the Hype- Liberty and J.T. swap sewing projects to avoid embarassment; Hazel hides her cultural identity from the school. White Wedding- As Snake prepares to marry Spike, Spike reveals a shocking secret; Toby, Craig and J.T. have wedding plans of their own. Careless Whisper- Kendra feels suffocated by Toby; Marco questions his sexuality. Hot for a Teacher- Jimmy and Spinner argue; J.T. is given detention with Ms. Hatzilakos. Message in a Bottle- Due to a misunderstanding, Sean develops a drinking problem at Jimmy's party. Relax- Liberty takes her position on the hockey team too far; Terri reads Paige's palm, and is surprised at what she finds. Dressed in Black- Jimmy and Ashley reconnect, but Ashley wonders if he likes her new look; J.T. prepares Toby for a sexual encounter with Kendra. Fight for Your Right- Emma protests the cafeteria's use of genetically modified foods; Spinner is jealous of Jimmy's wealth. How Soon is Now?- Paige thinks that she is over her rape; Ellie struggles to accept that Marco is gay. Tears are Not Enough (parts 1&2)- In the two-part season finale, Craig's dad wants to take him back, but he dies; J.T. is blackmailed by Liberty; Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Ashley, Jimmy and Craig all compete for Luau King and Queen.